Vanishin Speed
by Xglacier
Summary: Has Anyone ever thought of what Kurt and Pietro could do with combines forces? There capabilities? well heres sometihng of that.... R&R please
1. Default Chapter

Every knew who Kurt Wagner and Pietro Maximoff were. Everyone knew that Kurt had the power to disappear and reappear at places. They also knew that Pietro had superior speed. But no one knew of their capabilities once they teamed up. Kurt and Pietro were tired of this life. Being told what to do and how to do it. Now they were on a rampage. They were a force not to be reckoned with. The only ones who could take them down were psychic.  
  
Somehow someway they grew evil. Who knows what happened. Pietro always had an evil side. Somehow Kurt and him grew to be friends. And things started to go wrong. Kurt was getting into all kinds of fights at the institute. Even with Logan. Kurt grew to hate him and Logan grew to hate him. One by one everyone else started to dislike him. Even though the Professor didn't show it, Kurt caught on of his hatred to. It was no surprise or grief to anyone when Kurt decided to move in with the Brotherhood.  
  
But it was a surprise when the brotherhood started to mysteriously appear missing or beaten savagely. If Lance would have just left Kurt alone then this wouldn't have happened  
  
It was a Saturday. Kurt was outside doing pushups when the usual shaking arrived and a tree came crashing towards him. He reappeared at Lance side. "What is your problem dude?", he asked. Lance grinned at him and pulled out a knife. "I don't like you and I never will. So leave." Pietro then zoomed next to them. He then grinned at Kurt. It happened so quickly, not even Lance registered it fully. Kurt kicked him, then Pietro hit him about 5 times to the face sending him back. Kurt then caught him then reappeared with him in the air having him fall. Lance got up with his eyes glowing. " You two will die," he said. He then held his hand toward the tree near them. The tree came up out its roots and started to fall. Kurt vanished behind Lance and then reappeared with him under the tree. Then was gone as the tree hit Lance full force. The Blob must have been washing all this cause he came at Pietro full force but never hit Pietro. Kurt then vanished and came back with a box of knives. Pietro then took them and was a blur around the Blob. Finishing about in 5 seconds , The Blob fell over. Pietro had stabbed him with all 10 knives including one in the head. The decided to finish the rest of the people off. Wanda and Toad. They knew toad wasn't going to be a problem but Wanda yes. Pietro quickly killed Toad as he came out of his room with a stab to the chest. As they knocked on Wanda door Kurt poofed them behind her door creating a diversion as Kurt grabbed her then reappeared on the ceiling dropping her. Before she knew it she was getting multiple kicks to her head. Kurt then grabbed her dresser reappeared with it in the air above her and let it go. And turned away as some blood hit is leg. Kurt then looked at Pietro and said one word. " Logan". 


	2. Claws vs Flash

Logan loved nothing more than riding on his new motorcycle on the road. Plus he needed a break form the institute, With the Xmen on level 10 about the Death of the Brotherhoods, and these mysterious killings even though him and the professor knew who did it. But Xavier preferred to keep it a secret. Logan was wiping through the wind on his motorcycle when he sniffed the air and stopped his motorcycle. He then sniffed again and started riding. He kept riding until a strong force of something hit him in the face causing him to flip off the motorcycle. He rolled on the ground a couple of time but then flipped on his feet with his claws out. He then looked to his left to see Kurt smiling at him." No words bub, lets go", was all Logan said as he came at Kurt. As he sprang towards him he was met with a cloud of purple. But felt a kick to his head as the mutant rolled over him. Kurt then sprang in the air and kicked Logan to times in the chest knocking him back. He came at Logan again, lashing out at him with his Leg, but Logan ducked and punch Kurt, dazing him a little bit. He then came at Kurt's chest with his claws, but didn't get a chance to met it, cause he was met again with a purple cloud. Kurt then started vanishing quickly and rapidly causing a big cloud of purple. Kurt was everywhere over Logan, and all Logan could do was slashing around with his claws. That's when he felt him self being grabbed by Kurt. And before he knew it he was on top of a skyscraper being pushed off. Logan then braced him self for the fall but it never came as he suddenly was on falling a long fall then was about 3 feet from the ground and the impact almost broke his legs. He fell on the ground with agonizing pain in his legs, but suddenly everything was a blur. He thought he was fainting until he smelled around and smelled the speed mutant. He tried to hit the mutant but Pietro quickly blocked his hand. And before Wolverine knew it he felt little sprays of water. The he felt him self being released only to be met by water. He looked around. He had not seen and signs of land nearby. He must have been in the middle of an ocean. He cursed the speed mutant and the blue acrobat. He then swam under water to have a look around only to see the fuzzy blue mutant again. Then there was a cloud of purple and the mutant was next to him. Then he felt him self moving but not moving at the same time. His guess was he was getting teleported cause things were changing. He cursed him self again. Being in water everything was lighter making it easier to teleport Logan at a quicker speed. Logan for once was growing scared. Finally hey stopped teleporting when he could tell they were deep cause he could barely see the surface. Kurt then came at Logan and Logan lashed out at Kurt. Being in water the metal clawed mutant had no chance. Kurt then pulled out a knife and cut his self. He then came at Logan again. This only lasted for about 10 seconds caused even though being in water, Logan could still smelled and he looked around to see a blue colored shark coming towards then. Shocked by this look he stopped fighting only to wince for a moment as he felt a knife cut his skin. He then felt him self-getting a little woozy cause his air supply was running low. He then saw a purple cloud of smoke and he knew his battle was lost. He looked around and smiled once more as a tear came out of his eyes before he withdrawn his blades into his hand, but his knuckles to his forehead and then at full forced lashed his claws out removing all life that couldn't be healed.  
  
Two hours later the two mutants sat down in a hotel room with a list of names. It read Logan Storm Cyclops Jean Bobbi Pyro Knifer Professor Magneto Solar Timex  
  
They knew that Professor X would be the hardest of those. But that's where their lucky friend mutant, Mystery, came in. See along time ago Kurt came across a helpless girl and saved her life caused she was about to die from a large truck. The girl put her self into his debt. And Kurt never asked for anything until now. See she a few unique abilities. Such as stopping a mutant power momentarily and also gaining there power momentarily. But her other ability came into Kurt's and Pietro favor. To make the long story short she has the ability to put a shield on people breaking them from mental powers, such as psychic powers. And that's mostly the reason why Professor didn't catch Kurt and Pietro yet. "Kurt who u think we should go after next?" Pietro asked. Kurt looked at the paper. "How about Bobby", Pietro said pointing to his name. " well maybe but he was one of those who went through the Xvortex, " Kurt said to the speed demon. Xvortex was this vortex inside of the institute that u went through and when you came out your powers where enhance. No one even knew of it until some of the teen in the institute came across it and entered it. They planned on going through it one day and they needed to take down the four muntants who guarded it from time to time who where Bobbi, Pyro, Solar and Knifer." We can take him", pietro said flipping in the air. Kurt looked at him." Lets do this. 


End file.
